


She Had The World

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Series: Written About You [6]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: “You could have anyone, Bren. Don’t waste your time on me.”





	

Ryan looked at him, disbelief in his eyes. Brendon’s heart started racing. He’d said something wrong, hadn’t he? 

 

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered out, straightening his t-shirt. “I take that back.” 

 

“No,” Ryan said between gritted teeth. “Are you making fun of me? Is this what this is?” 

 

It was Brendon’s turn to be incredulous. How could he even think that? He shook his head, then looked directly into Ryan’s eyes. They were dark, and Brendon swore he could see specks of gold in them, like stars in the night sky; but maybe that was just because of the light. 

 

“Ryan, I—” He sighed, not knowing what to say. “I meant all of that. I did.” He didn’t know how to sound more sincere, and hoped Ryan could hear that. The other boy’s eyes softened slightly, but he was still frowning. 

 

“No,” he repeated, turning away from Brendon and hugging himself. “You can’t. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve _you_.” 

Brendon frowned, and opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by Ryan.

 

“You could have _anyone,_ Bren. Don’t waste your time on me.” Brendon laughed sourly, confidence slowly flowing back into his veins as he understood what Ryan was saying. 

 

“I tried to forget, you know,” he finally let out. “I tried to forget about you. That’s what _she_ was about. I thought it could get you off my mind, like you were some— some pencil drawing I could erase.” He scoffed at his own metaphor. “Turns out you’re a fucking tattoo.” 

 

Ryan turned to face him, a tiny smile tugging at the side of his mouth. Relief spread through Brendon’s chest: if he was smiling, then it was okay. Brendon spoke again, feeling the need to say everything, explain everything. 

 

“She was great, but I felt like something was missing. It wasn’t her fault, though. I’m sure she loved me; at least, she said so. But I couldn’t see anything in her eyes,” he finished, knowing that Ryan would understand. He thought of his eyes and hoped that, one day, he’d be able to count all the stars in them. 

 

Ryan didn’t answer, just looked at him, eyes bright, like he’d never even imagined this happening. Brendon had, but he was feeling just as overwhelmed, happy and relieved that everything he’d repressed for so long had finally been said. 

 

“Anyway, there’s no way in hell I’m getting laser removal,” he said, crossing the few feet that were separating them, and Ryan chuckled as their lips met.  

 


End file.
